


Three Thirds #6

by Jondiplier



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broadway, Celebrities, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Just some insight, holiday planning
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Holland, Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland
Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367881
Kudos: 23





	Three Thirds #6

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Trying to get back into the swing of things. I really love this series, though I dont know if many people do. Hopefully I can get someone else to like it lol.

The heat has come and gone, leaving the boys all cuddly and sappy. Tom has his mates curled up on their big couch, watching Pretty Woman, laughing at the dumbest things and taking time to appreciate each other's company.

Chris is on the chaise of the couch with Tom's head in his lap, a hand in his hair. Thomas is snuggling into Tom's plush thighs, occasionally placing kisses to the soft, practically hairless skin. 

It's peaceful, the break they get before they're called back for promos, tours and interviews. Thomas will most likely be left behind while Tom and Chris go off. It sucks, but that's part of their job.

For now, they're going to bask in the other's scent and company. 

Chris is sent off for the Men in Black promo tour, with Tom gone for Far From Home and Thomas having a gig in New York.

Thomas honestly loves working with his cast and starring in Betrayal. 

While Thomas is in New York, Tom is enjoying his time at their home in Australia of all places, Chris's choice, surprisingly. It's extremely nice, but he feels a bit isolated with his family so far away and being the first one home. When he finds out that Chris is on his way, he's overjoyed and practically bouncing when he walks through the door with heavy luggage. 

They spend the week catching up, living domestically and with Chris teaching Tom more and more about the area and history, along with surfing. They both need the physical activity, and they keep up with each other nicely. Tom even teaches Chris Jake's work out techniques. 

Those two were fine, having fun and all, but it was empty without Thomas.

Speaking of, he got to meet Jake, the awesome, and awkwardly handsome omega after his show. Even though Jake's time in Sea Wall/A Life was almost over, he was staying in New York and even offered Thomas to come over and talk. 

The two go to brunch together, trying to keep out of the public eye as much as possible just so they could talk. It's stressful, constantly being known and having to keep a status, along with an online profile, which Thomas doesn't really approve of. 

Jake jokes and teases as if they're old friends, and honestly, it's really nice having someone to talk to and who worked closely with Tom. 

He loves going onto YouTube to watch his interviews, and he noticed how much chemistry he and Gyllenhaal have together.

The videos and stories Jake share with him only make his heart ache, in a good way, he supposes. 

Thomas gets back onto the grind of an eight show week, and it's exhausting. He's received pictures of Chris and Tom almost daily, and they call almost every night. Sometimes he's just too tired to keep up, and it's late for him when they call him.

He's just happy for his mates, even though every week he feels more drained.

Halloween comes and goes, and Tom is working on a new project. He's left home, leaving Chris to his lonesome. And Tessa, Tessa moved in.

Tom catches up with Zendaya over facetime, squawking at how amazing she's doing and how happy he is for the young, uprising alpha. 

He loves her to death, like a sister, and even posts on his Instagram story a picture of her being fabulous with heart emojis.

He's even invited to Jacob's Netflix promotion party for Let It Snow, and happily accepts, needing to be around his friends again. 

God, there's so much to do and so many people to talk to.

He loves being out with his friends, and sometimes without his partners. He likes to party, it's just Thomas and Chris really aren't about that unless there's a lot of friends going or it's a promotion after party. They prefer to settle down and relax, and Tom does too, but currently he's got too much energy and plenty of places to explore. 

Tom's made plans for the Christmas party that happens every year. His parents are dying to truly meet Chris and Thomas. Sure, they've been on phone calls and met them at red carpet ceremonies, but that's not the same as sitting down and celebrating something special together. 

His mum is begging for him this year, saying that everyone's going to be there, and he doesn't have the heart to tell her no, or maybe, even. He said yes, without talking to Thomas or Chris. He's struggling to put the pieces together since Thomas is working on Betrayal and Chris has been wanting to visit his family. 

What can he say? He's a mama's boy. 

The holidays roll around, with Chris and Tom are arguing over whose family they are going to see this year. 

Tom is pouting in the dining room, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He knows that last minute planning doesn't goad well with his mates, and that Thomas will likely agree with Chris for this one.

Chris is huffing and puffing about how he hasn't seen his family in a long while and they had been planning this since last year.

"I can't just say no, Chris. She's been wanting to meet both of you for forever. It seems like every time we have the chance you shrug it off." Tom says, thinking back to when he and his partners became official and his mom had sent him a bunch of panicked texts. 

That was four years ago, just about, and that's why he's upset. 

"Tom, we've been over this. You know we're all busy and it hasn't worked out! I mean, Thomas has just gotten home and he hasn't seen us, let alone his family, in so long." Chris tries to reason, knowing that, even though he should be resting, Thomas is likely behind him listening in.

"It just seems like you guys are avoiding it!" He gets up to pace. "I really need to see them and it's Christmas. I haven't seen them since Infinity War and they are itching to meet both of you!" He says, not truly yelling. 

Chris leans against the fridge, arms crossed and looking peeved. "Tom, I get it, okay? We aren't trying to avoid them, alright?" He sighs, wanting Tom to settle down. "We've all been stressed and we don't have much time to ourselves, you know this better than anyone, Tom. And it can't just be about you." Chris says, watching Tom deflate. 

They're all drained, it's true. 

Tom sniffles, hurt that he has to avoid his family yet again. It wasn't a bad argument by any means, they've had worse when they were jet lagged and agitated. Though, that doesn't mean that they aren't hurt. Chris had already bought the plane tickets and rented a hotel room anyway.

"Okay." He whispers, defeated, just stalking off to their room like a kicked puppy. 

Thomas walks in after Tom passes him. He'll get to him next. 

The older omega hugs Chris tightly, burying his head into the alpha's shoulder. "Missed you." He mumbles, letting Chris calm down as thick arms wrap around him. 

There's a kiss on the side of his head, and he hums softly, pulling back enough to kiss Chris gently, feeling his alpha relax under his scent and touch.

"Bed? I think we all need some sleep." Thomas offers, a lopsided grin on his face. 

"Please, that sounds wonderful." Chris agrees easily, following Thomas into their bedroom.

Their flat feels as if it's almost unlived in. It's rare when all three of them are home with each other, and when they are it isn't for long.

Tom's sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, petting Tessa behind her ears as she rests her head by his feet. She's happily basking in the attention.

"I take it I'm sleeping in the dog house?" Chris jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

Tom snorts, even though he didn't want to. 

The bed dips as Thomas crawls in, plopping down in the middle of their messy bed. 

Tessa's booted to the end of the bed, dozing off since all her humans are here. 

It's calm and quiet. Snuggles lead to sleepy kisses and a good night's rest.


End file.
